Misunderstood Flirtations
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: If you are looking for advice on how to best share your feelings when it comes to romantic situations, the first and most important rule is to never, ever, EVER, get advice from Te'ijal Ravenfoot. Which is why it's really too bad that no one ever told Mel that. {Drabble, Sequel to Misconceptions}


Hello all!

So this oneshot is a sequel of sorts to Misconceptions, told from Mel's side of the whole situation. This one, like the last, is not meant to be taken even remotely seriously as this is meant to be simply crack hilarity. Please enjoy! I'll have a third and final oneshot coming soon that'll lead of of this dribble and Misonceptions to wrap everything up too so keep an eye out for that as well:D

Full credit for the title of this story goes to Purpuhl who has helped me in my lack of title inspiration to come up with something funny and fitting for this:D

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Misunderstood Flirtations**

* * *

As Mel and her friends worked their way hurriedly through the memory caves she knew that every step closer to the orb was a step closer to the final confrontation. Mel knew that should have been the only thing on her mind, yet much to her frustration a larger and more persistent part of her mind was focused on an entirely different situation.

"Te'ijal! I did everything exactly how you told me, I've been running this whole time from your brother, complimenting him in that extremely strange way you claim that vampires like every time we ended up is confrontation with words like creep and psychopath, yet he's completely oblivious!"

Te'ijal sighed.

"Yes, it does seem like my brother is unaware of your advances."

"No kidding, I was basically alone that entire time while you guys came for me and yet not once did he try to talk to me! I swear he wouldn't notice if a girl was interested in him even if an orc hit him over the head with a massive sign."

Edward who was ahead of them had unfortunately dropped back towards them just in time to hear her words. He made a choked noise and wheeled around to face Mel, nearly causing the thief to run directly into him with a curse.

"Edward?! The hell is your problem?!"

"Please tell me I misheard you, tell me that you aren't talking about flirting with Gyendal!"

Mel turned red and tried to run past Edward only for him to grab her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me Mel?! He's the enemy! Why- I don't- aauugh have you lost your mind?!"

Mel shrugged and jerked him forward, forcing him to walk quickly so that they could continue towards the orb where Stella was waiting.

"It doesn't matter Edward, stop making such a big deal out of nothing!"

"Nothing?! Mel, this is not nothing! I want answers, why the hell are you romantically interested in Gyendal?! And since when?!"

Mel shrugged, face red but expression irritated.

"I don't know, since the begining I guess? And don't call it romance! It's...complicated. I hated my old life on the streets, he was interesting and dangerous not to mention attractive."

Edward sputtered like he had just had his head shoved into cold water, arms waving about in the air.

"Are you serious! Did you forget all this time we've been running because he wants to use you to fulfill the Darkthrop Prophecy?!"

Mel shrugged.

"Yeah, I changed my mind on that once I had time to think about it. After I had to kill those vampires and I was forced to work with Lydia against my will that maybe having that kind of authority wouldn't be so bad. At least I wouldn't be forced to live at the beck and call of nobles feeling weak when I'm up against others. Besides, queen of the world has a nice ring I guess."

"You CHANGED YOUR MIND?! What the hell was all that running over Aia then?!" Edward shrieked, sounding more then a little irate.

Lydia who was leading the way through the caverns with Galahad and Ulf turned back to face them with suspicious eyes at Edward's outburst and Mel sighed.

"Te'ijal said that playing hard to get with a chase would catch his attention. I guess it's some sort of vampire flirting, but she said that Galahad does it for her all the time."

"And you LISTENED to her?!" Edward rubbed his face, looking slightly wildeyed. "Did you forget that whole situation when we first started the quests where Galahad said himself that he hated Te'ijal, the "demon spawn"?"

Mel snorted and Te'ijal snickered.

"And have you missed the romanic way that he treats her, all along this quest despite his denial? Come on, they clearly are involved aside from the forced marriage."

Edward opened his mouth to argue before stopping and sighing heavily.

"Okey yes, fine I concede that one. But still?! Are you seriously telling me that this whole situation has just been a elaborate situation of Misunderstood Flirtations?!"

Mel paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Pretty much."

Edward gaped at her, then his face turned red in frustration as he sucked in a huge breath.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue to write crack.


End file.
